Cooking time
by clint-coulson
Summary: Clint, Steve and cookies. Rated m for a reason


Since Clint had moved into Stark's house, he spent much of his free time learning basic skills such as cooking. He'd been wanting to try his hand at baking, but that required much better resources than they had while they were on mission. But eventually they ended up at Tony Stark's for a few days and Clint took the opportunity to use his kitchen for his first cookie experiment. The recipe was simple and it seemed like a good place to start learning how to bake. Maybe someday he'd be skilled enough to bake a pie from scratch for Steve.

Clint was so distracted by the details of the recipe that he hadn't noticed Steve sneaking up behind him until the hunter wrapped his arms around his waist."What are you making this time," Steve said directly into his ear as he pulled Clint back against his chest.

"Mmm," Steve hummed as he kissed Clint 'neck. He took the hand that Clint was using to stir and brought it up to eye level. Clint had splotches of peanut butter on his fingers from when he'd leveled off his measurement. Steve carefully removed the spoon from Clint 'hand, returned it to the bowl, and brought Clint ' hand to his lips.

"Steve?" Clint gulped when Steve took his finger into his mouth and licked the peanut butter off. "Steve…" "Yeah, Clint" Steve said around the finger.

"I'm going to need to wash my hands before I continue baking. This seems unhealthy."Steve laughed and removed the finger from his mouth. He spun Clint around and pinned him against the counter as he smashed his lips against Clint '. Steve's kiss was aggressive and dominating, but Clint still somehow managed to pull away long enough to speak. "My cookies!"

"Right, right, your cookies," Steve said as he pulled him from the counter and guided him against the opposite wall. "There, your cookies are safe. Now where were we…" He dived in for another kiss and, now that Clint was sure his baking project wasn't going to get damaged, he began to kiss him back just as aggressively. Steve slipped his leg between Clint 'and pushed up. Clint was already hard. He knew Clint would have qualms about having sex in Tony Stark's kitchen, but Clint was clearly very excited about the prospect. He moved his knee just so to prompt him further. Clint 'eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned

"Steve…"

"Shsh, Tony and the others are still asleep. Don't worry…"

"Steve," Clint said again as he put both hands in the hunter's hair and begin to push him downward. Steve laughed, but got on his knees and began to unbuckle the archer's belt. Steve wasted no time unzipping his pants and pulling out Clint's cock. He took it into his mouth the moment it was free, no teasing this time, and swallowed him as far as he could.

"Steve!" This was Clint's weakness. They'd begun to expand their horizons in the bedroom, using new and interesting toys that Steve had never really considered before. But nothing got Clint off like a good blow job. It was like an almost instant orgasm button. Clint' stamina had been steadily increasing, but sex was still very new to him and the sensations could almost be overwhelming at times. It took only a minute for Clint hands to tighten in his hair indicating that his orgasm was imminent.

Steve began to flatten his tongue along the underside of the head in the way that made Clint lose control. It was only about three seconds later that Clint was coming down his throat. Steve waited for him to finish before he pulled off of him and stood up again. Clint face was flushed and his eyelids were drooping and he looked completely wrecked, but Steve couldn't resist going back in for another kiss. He knew he still tasted like Clint, but he didn't seem to mind. Strarcher y enough he almost seemed to enjoy it more.

After a few moments of kissing Steve pulled Clint off the wall, turned him around, and bent him over the center counter… Steve quickly glanced around the kitchen and spotted a bottle of olive oil on the counter. He broke contact with Clint only long enough to grab the bottle.

"Steve this… this isn't sanitary…"

"I'll clean the counter myself before anyone else even wakes up." It wasn't the simplest solution. They could have just moved to a room where people didn't happen to prepare food. The living room would have even worked if they didn't want to go all the way upstairs, but when Steve got in a 'I need to fuck RIGHT NOW' mood it was hard to get him out of it without, well, getting him off first.

He pulled Clint ' pants down to his knees with one hand as he unscrewed the olive oil cap with the other. He slicked up a finger and slipped it inside of Clint in one swift motion. Clint moaned and pushed back against Steve's fingers. As intense as Steve's sex drive could be, Clint could keep up with him and for that Steve was grateful.

"Steve… please…"

Steve wanted unzip and plunge into him then and there, but preparation was something he never skipped on. Sometimes his foreplay was cut short, but he always spent time preparing Clint . He wanted him to enjoy it. He waited for Clint 's muscles to relax before slipping in a second finger.

"Steve!"

"Ssh," Steve whispered as he kissed Clint gently just behind the ear. "Let's not wake the rest of the house…"

"Steve…" Clint was always vocal in bed and usually Steve didn't care. In fact, it flattered his ego to have such a vocal lover. But they were in the kitchen. And interruption would mean they'd have to stop and move elsewhere and Steve just wasn't patient enough for that. Steve slipped in a third finger and began to fan them apart. He used his free hand to hastily unzip his own pants and slather himself with oil. He pumped himself in preparation as he continued to open Clint wide and soon they were both breathing heavily and sweating.

"Steve… I'm… I'm ready… please…" Steve didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and placed the head of his own cock against Clint entrance. He pushed in smoothly, which caused Clint to cry out his name so loudly he knew it had to at least wake Bruce if not Tony Stark. But he didn't care. The warmth and tightness surrounding him was too wonderful to care much about being walked in on.

When he bottomed out he leaned over Clint and interlocked their fingers. He pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck as he waited for his lover to adjust. When he felt Clint pushing back against him he knew he was ready. He began to thrust into him slowly, building a rhythm within just a few thrusts. He felt Clint grip around his fingers tighten every time he sunk into him.

He nibbled the base of Clint neck as he felt his own orgasm coming. The archer was now saying his name repeatedly between gasping for air and he just could take it anymore. Everything about Clint excited him and here he was laid out before him on the kitchen counter and he was his. All his. The man he'd fallen in love with was there with him and in love with him in return and it was perfect… all too perfect…

"Clint !" he cried as he came within him. He stilled as his orgasm rocked through his body and his knew his grip around Clint 's fingers were tight… too tight… he loosened his grip as soon as his orgasm began to subside. He kissed his neck again and inhaled deeply. Sweat, aftershave… peanut butter… Clint smelled so good.

"You boys better have your pants on in five minutes," Tony Stark shouted from upstairs. "And a pot of hot coffee ready and waiting for me."

Steve laughed as he pulled out of him. Clint stood up from the counter and began to piece himself back together.

"Hm?"

"You should wash your hands before you finish those cookies…"

Reviews?


End file.
